Lisa Simpson
Sobre a personagem: Carismática, doce e inteligente, eis a definição perfeita para Lisa Simpson. O conhecimento de Lisa abrange uma vasta gama de assuntos, matemática, física, astronomia, medicina, história, geografia, ciências, biologia,religião, etc, de fato uma menina muito dedicada. Ela apresenta características raramente vistas em Springfield, como espiritualidade e a busca de soluções por meios pacíficos. Uma jovem notavelmente preocupada com questões ambientais, é vegetariana e naturalista, defenderia uma árvore com sua vida se necessário. Todos já sabem que essa fofa é superdotada, em " They Saved Lisa's Brain", é dito que ela tem um QI de 159, também nesse episódio ela se torna parte da Mensa, um clube para pessoas com alto nível intelectual. rightthumb|right Curiosidades: * Ama pôneis. * Bonecas Malibu Stacy são imagens inspiradoras na sua opinião. * Já fez um estudo que comprovou que um hamster é mais inteligente que Bart. * É uma excelente saxofonista. * É uma excelente jogadora de Hockey. * Só tirou um único F em seu histórico, devido ao videogame que a corroeu. * É budista. * Já teve um jornal, O Vestido Vermelho. * Brevemente foi dona de uma pônei, porém devido a falta de dinheiro e o sofrimento de seu pai para pagá-la ela se viu forçada a devolvê-la * Seu filme favorito é A Pequena Sereia. Obs: O nome dela é Lisa Marie Bouvier Simpson, o próprio Matt Groening já confirmou isso, parem de fazer alterações sem ter certeza dos fatos. ''Galeria: LISA-IP504 embalagem.jpg New lisa simpson 2 by gladiatorromanus-d4bncnt.png Mona lisa simpson by marcelodzn-d32ozsv.jpg Bart and Lisa Simpson.jpg 640px-Lisa looking at bart 01135118 FULL.jpg 640px-Girl lisa holding hands 01190807 FULL.jpg 185px-Isabel and Lisa in 2056.jpg 74px-Lisa Simpson.png Lisa Milhouse.jpg Bart e lisa e casa de doces.png Lisa libertando Snorky.png Lisa com cabelo novo.jpg Lisa a bruxa.jpg Lisa adulta .jpg Lisa another artist style.jpg LiSa SiMpSoN.jpg Lisasimpson229 4 (1).jpg Pink-dress-lisa-lisa-simpson-7864705-303-550.jpg Lisas Car.jpg Jazzman Lisa-GengivasSangrentas.png Steve-lisa-mobbs.jpg Lisatocandomusica.jpg Osaxofonedelisa.jpg AgrandepaixãodeLisa promo.jpg Lisas-ponypromo.jpg Lisa-simpson-117.jpg 74px-Winning Moves S1 Lisa.jpg A Lisa casou com o Milhouse! A sério;.jpg Xlisa07.jpg Xlisa06.jpg vlc 2010-05-03 04-15-47-56.jpg Simpson3.jpg Images (4).jpg Milhouse lisa by nymi.png Bart-and-Lisa-bart-and-lisa-simpson-28324403-604-453.jpg Lisaacalouraporumdia.jpg Lisasimpson.jpg Lisa-jazz.gif Guess-whos-coming-to-criticize-dinner1 temp 11 adivinhe quem vem p criticar.png 220px-Bart to the Future.png Lisa-and-Meg-EW-1328.jpg Family-Guy-S13E01-The-Simpsons-Guy-10.jpg 'Lisa em The Simpsons Tapped Out' 250px-Tapped_Out_Gymnastic_Lisa_New_Character.png 250px-Tapped Out Lisa New Character.png 'Slides''' Anilisa.gif Lisarani.gif Bart lisa.gif 200px-Happiness-intelligence-lisasimpson.jpg Images.jpg Homer segurando a pequena Lisa.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Os super amigos Categoria:Personagens de crianças Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Personagens dublados por yeardley smith Categoria:Dente mole de lisa simpson Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Personagens que aparecem em todos os episódios Categoria:Personagens Famosos Categoria:Personagens extremamente inteligentes Categoria:Budista Categoria:Nerds Categoria:Personagens femininas Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens de The Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Personagens bem sucedidos Categoria:Meninas de Springfield Categoria:Lisa Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Bondosos Categoria:Marge, Bart, Lisa e Maggie Categoria:Habitantes de springfield Categoria:The Simpsons Tapped Out Categoria:Springfield Categoria:Homem, Mulher, criança ou animal Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Mulheres de springfield Categoria:Homens, Mulheres, Crianças ou Animais Categoria:Mulheres de Springfield Categoria:Presidente dos EUA Categoria:Famosos Categoria:Seres vivos e seres não vivos Categoria:Seres vivos e não vivos Categoria:Seres vivos e Seres não vivos Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens Vivos Categoria:Crianças de 8 anos Categoria:Meninas Categoria:Cidadões de Springfield Categoria:Cidadãos de Springfield Categoria:Escola Primária de Springfield Categoria:Persongens da Escola Elementar Categoria:Personagens da escola elementar